Rocket Raccoon vs. Perry the Platypus
Which gadget-carrying Disney animal will win in a fight? The semi-aquatic egg laying mammal of action or the trigger happy space racoon? This Death Battle was adopted by Digilord 64. '' Interlude Boomstick: Disney loves their animals, and these 2 are fan favorites. Wiz: Rocket, the dual laser-wielding Racoon. Boomstick: And Perry, the sneaky blue platypus. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Rocket Raccoon Boomstick: WIZ! ROCKET'S REAL! I FOUND HIM IN MY TRASH CAN! Wiz: That's a regular racoon, Wiz. Boomstick: Oh. Racoon: Hisss! '''The racoon scratches Boomsticks face and scurries away' Boomstick: Ouch! Wiz: Rocket is a genetically engineered racoon who's best friends with a walking and talking tree named Groot. Rocket and Groot later went on to join the Guardians of the Galaxy, a space travelling team of heroes. Boomstick: The more you know!!! Wiz: Rocket has 2 quantum Cannons he loves to use in battle. Boomstick: They shoot out blasts of energy which can also be charged to deal more damage. Wiz: He can also shoot out nets from his gun. Boomstick: Besides his gun, he carries around grenades and can perform an attack known as the shoulder charge in which he rushes towards an enemy and hits them with his shoulder. Wiz: Rocket is very smart when it comes to electronics, and can easily rewire things. Boomstick: He can get cocky at times though, which could lead to his downfall. Rocket: Just call me Rocky 2.0!...Oh no wait, don't call me that. Perry the Platypus Wiz: Perry was a regular platypus until the day the O.W.C.A. came and trained him to be an agent. Boomstick: What does O.W.C.A. stand for? Wiz: "Organization without a cool acronym" Boomstick: Wait, really? Wow, they're right. That acronym isn't cool. Wiz: He is skilled at hand to hand combat and can jump very high, but when his regular skills aren't enough, he's got a bunch of weapons and gadgets at his disposal. Boomstick: First is his fedora, which he uses like a boomerang. Boomstick then proceeds to tip his fedora Wiz: '_' Boomstick: Like a boss. Wiz: Perry also has a special secret agent watch with a built in laser. Boomstick: Plus, a ray gun, a hand-held buzzsaw, a grappling hook, and a jetpack. Wiz: His only real weakness is that he can't talk. He can only say- Perry: Gigigigigigi! Fight Perry launched into his secret lair through a tube. Major Monogram: I'm glad you're here, Agent P. I- Rocket crashed a spaceship into the lair and got out of it. Rocket: Hey! Blue guy! Got any fuel for my ship? Perry: Gigigigigi! Perry was angry. He kicked Rocket up a tube and went up after him. They launched to the top of Doofenshmirtz evil corporate and got in fighting positions. Fight! Perry threw his fedora at Rocket, but Rocket rolled out of the way. He got up close and Shoulder Charged right into the unsuspecting platypus. Rocket: Hehe! Rocket got out a grenade and threw it at Perry. Perry grabbed it and threw it back at Rocket. It exploded in mid air. Perry jumped over and kicked Rocket in the face. He got out his grappling gun, wrapped the rope around Rockets neck, and flew up using his jetpack. Rocket: Urk.... Rocket shot his gun upwards and hit Perrys Jetpack. They plummeted towards the ground. Rocket clawed the rope off his neck and climbed up on top of Perry. He rewired the jetpack and sent them flying into a building. Perry got up and got out his Saw Blade. Rocket was scared. Rocket: Hey! Buddy! Stay back! Perry had had enough. He started chasing Rocket with the saw blade, but Rocket made his way down the hall and locked the door. Perry shot a laser from his watch straight through the door and into Rockets head. K.O.! Perry: Gigigigigi! Results Boomstick: Woah! Wiz: Perry had a lot more gadgets and skills. Rocket would have won if we used his composite version which includes the comics, but we thought this would be more evenly matched with this version. Boomstick: Looks like it was launch time for Rocket! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015